beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Polarity
Polarity refers to the balance of Yang and Yin energy. It fundamentally describes the nature of energy flow through something, whether it is a source of energy (Yang) or a reservoir that stores energy in material forms (Yin). In human personalities, this polarity often reflects the way we use our psychic energy, whether our thoughts and/or feelings are directed outward (Extraversion, Yang) or inward (Intraversion, Yin). The Elements The Element of Fire is highly Yang, because it produces energy by using entropy. The Element of Water is highly Yin, because it stores energy by increasing its entropy (temperature, pressure). The Element of Air is moderately Yang, because it reduces the entropy of the environment (temperature)? The Element of Earth is moderately Yin, because it readily absorbs energy from the environment? Polarity Types Astrologically, we have multiple signs influencing our personality, each with its own polarity. Background Some people have a dominance of Fire Signs in their chart (like myself and my brother) and are more Yang than Yin. The three main signs are the Sun, Moon and Ascendant. The sun itself rules the sign Leo because of its everlasting output of energy, making it a natural source of Yang energy. The moon on the other hand is strongly connected to water and the flow of emotion (Cancer) and is a naturally Yin source of energy. Monopoles If both the Sun and Moon are in Fire Signs at the time of your birth, then both your wants and needs are directed outwards to action, giving you a strongly Yang personality, where you are most happy when you are able to make changes to the world. Alternatively, if both the Sun and Moon are in Water Signs at the time of your birth, then your wants and needs are both directed inwards and you seek happiness through changing the way you feel about the world (Yin). Mixed: If the Sun and Moon are both in Air or Earth signs, then the polarity is mixed. However, the Connectivity is pure. These people are like magnetic monopoles. Earth monopoles will tend to attract similar energies and gain more and more separation from external energies. Air monopoles tend to constantly change and interact, never wanting to stay still. Earth monopoles are like gravity and harmony, whereas Air monopoles are like chaos and dynamism. Dipoles If your natal (time of birth) Sun and Moon are in signs with different polarity, then your wants and needs pull you in different directions.Sun and Moon Combinations http://horoscopes-daily.net/element.htm Think of it like a bar magnet, you have two sides (di-, pole) and each is attracted to different things. Aligned Polarity If your Sun is in a fire sign and your moon is in a water sign, then you are a prime example of aligned polarity. I say this, because the natural Yang energy of the sun is emphasised and the Yin energy of the moon is emphasised. Other possibilities are Fire-Earth, Air-Earth and Air-Water. Reverse Polarity For example: Water-Fire. My intuition is that this type of polarity causes a certain internal conflict between wants and needs, whereby your motivations are directed towards changing the world, but your actions tend to always be looking inwards. Unlike a Yin monopole, there is no easy solution here since your need to change your world will always tend to motivate further changes to yourself. Think 'tormented artist'. Dominance and Balance While Fire-Water and Water-Fire tend to balance each other out (in terms of Yin and Yang), a dipolar personality can still have a dominant Yang or Yin quality. For example my Fire-Earth combination is dominantly Yang because Fire is highly Yang, while Earth is only moderately Yin. Balanced Dipoles: Fire-Water, Air-Earth, Water-Fire, Earth-Air Yang Dipoles: Fire-Earth, Earth-Fire, Yin Dipoles: Air-Water, Water-Air Weak Dipoles and Quadrupoles This section is probably going to far, since looking purely at the 4 elements alone ignores the fact that signs within each element can take on qualities of the other elements (e.g. Libra is "fiery air" and Scorpio is "earthy water") but I add it for completeness. Weak Dipoles What if both your sun and moon are the same polarity, but different elements? For example: Sun in an earth sign and moon in a water sign. Then you have a 'weak dipole' since Earth is relatively Yang compared to the highly Yin polarity of water signs. Technically, all the same concepts in the Dipole section can still apply, but only weakly. The main difference between Earth Signs and Water Signs is not their polarity, but rather their Connectivity in the sense that both are directed towards improving the way one feels about the world, but Fire and Earth signs tend to experience the world as separate from the self, while Air and Water signs tend to view the self as inseparable from their world. Weak Yang Dipoles: Fire-Air, Air-Fire, Weak Yin Dipoles: Earth-Water, Water-Earth Quadrupoles Since Air signs and Earth signs have both Yin and Yang qualities innately but in opposite ways, when they are combined you get 4-poles (quadru-, pole), although all weak. Intuitively this sounds like a balanced outcome, and perhaps it is with Gemini-Taurus as the natural combination of Air and Earth (equally emphasised by Sun and Moon). But when signs influenced by other elements (e.g. the "fiery air" of Libra) get involved, the delicate balance of the 4 poles may be thrown off and cause instability. Also, the opposition of Connectivity here between Earth's desire for stability and Air's need for interaction and change, makes these types a Connectivity dipole, which is probably the more effective way to understand them. References Category:Astrology Category:Zodiac Category:Physics Category:Unfinished